Strange Occurences
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lorsque Tadashi avait sept ans, ses parents se sont disputés et sa mère a fini par s'absenter deux semaines. Neuf mois plus tard, Hiro naît et Tadashi commence à remarquer des occurrences étranges.


Alors que Tadashi venait de fêter ses sept ans, ses parents avaient eu une violente scène de ménage. Il ne se rappelait plus de la raison, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il y avait eu des cris, de la porcelaine volante, et que sa mère était partie en claquant la porte.

Elle n'était revenue que deux semaines plus tard, et avait été reçue à bras ouverts par Tadashi _et_ son père - Daiki Hamada avait beau être un homme aux multiples talents, la liste de ceux-ci n'incluaient pas la capacité à produire un plat qui puisse être consommé sans envoyer le mangeur aux urgences de l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire.

Reiko avait reçu les excuses de bonne grâce, apparemment calmée après quinze jours à New York, où elle avait assisté à un symposium sur les dernières avancées de la robotique rassemblant les plus grands experts en automates et intelligences artificielles du siècle. Elle était revenue de si bonne humeur et Daiki voulait tellement prouver qu'il regrettait _vraiment_ beaucoup ses paroles que la naissance de Hiro Hamada avait eu lieu neuf mois plus tard.

Du moins, c'était ce que Tadashi avait présumé. Après tout, quelle raison un garçon de sept ans aurait-il eu de conclure que son petit frère ne partageait pas le même père que lui ? Non, ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'était les _occurrence étranges_.

La première avait eu lieu quelques heures après la venue au monde de Hiro, alors que le nouveau-né se trouvait dans la nurserie de la maternité, parmi une multitude d'autres bébés. Tadashi n'avait pas trouvé étrange de voir un homme en bleu de travail regarder par la baie vitrée de la salle, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été installée. Ce qui l'avait saisi, c'était le visage boursouflé et rougeâtre de l'homme - comme si tout un essaim de guêpes s'était acharné sur lui. L'homme était resté immobile et silencieux pendant un petit moment avant de s'éloigner en boitillant.

La seconde s'était produite presque trois mois plus tard, alors que Reiko et ses enfants se trouvaient au parc. Comme il faisait plutôt chaud, Reiko s'était assise sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, le couffin de Hiro posé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle surveillait Tadashi escalader la cage à poules. Le serpent n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se glisser dans le couffin, mais Reiko n'avait certainement pas halluciné lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête pour voir ce qui faisait rire son cadet et aperçu le bambin s'amuser avec le long cadavre écailleux de la vipère qu'il avait étranglée.

La troisième ne s'était pas déclenchée avant que Hiro soit sur le point de fêter ses deux ans, période à laquelle les parents Hamada avaient essayé de le placer à la crèche pour qu'il se fasse des amis. Hiro n'y était allé que pendant une semaine, revenant chaque soir en pleurs et de plus en plus terrifié, jurant qu'une des nourrices était un monstre qui voulait le manger. Devant sa panique évidente, Daiki et Reiko avaient décidé de le retirer de la garderie, juste avant que l'une des employées ne soit accusée d'enlever les enfants sous sa charge pour les tuer. La femme avait disparu dans la nature et l'enquête avait fini en cul-de-sac, mais les Hamada n'avaient pas eu très envie de quitter leur benjamin des yeux après ça.

Et puis, la quatrième occurrence s'était produite, et le monde de Tadashi avait basculé.

C'était juste après l'accident de voiture, alors que Hiro se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Tadashi n'avait eu que des bleus et une trouille épouvantable, mais son frère avait eu besoin de passer aux urgences et y était resté bien trop longtemps à son goût. Tante Cass se trouvait à la cafétéria lorsque le garçon de dix ans avait décidé de se glisser dans la chambre du petit de trois ans pour se rassurer que non, l'accident n'avait pas fait trois victimes plutôt que deux.

Hiro n'avait pas été tout seul. Un homme en bleu de travail était penché au-dessus de son lit, lui touchant le front de sa grande main calleuse. Tadashi avait aussitôt réagi.

« Écartez-vous de mon frère ! »

Conduite stupide pour un gamin maigrelet de dix ans qui ne faisait de karaté que depuis peu, mais c'était _un inconnu_ trop près de son cadet, et Tadashi se laisserait découper en rondelles plutôt que de laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Hiro.

L'étranger s'était tourné vers lui, et Tadashi avait eu besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler ce visage écarlate et bouffi - leur dernière rencontre remontait tout de même à trois ans et n'avait pas brillé par sa longueur. Puis son regard brun avait croisé les prunelles volcaniques bouillonnantes d'énergie de l'intrus et il avait réalisé que c'était tout sauf un homme devant lui.

« Vous êtes quoi ? »

L'être avait souri, exhibant des dents carrées.

« Un peu plus intuitif que Reiko, hein ? Elle se doutait de quelque chose à mon sujet, mais elle n'a jamais tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. »

« Vous étiez un ami de maman ? » avait couiné Tadashi, surpris.

« Un peu plus que ça » avait répondu l'autre d'un ton plutôt énigmatique. « Pour ce que ça vaut, mes condoléances. C'était une vraie passionnée des automates, Reiko. »

Le garçon avait reçu la platitude sans ciller, il avait eu un entraînement plus que suffisant durant le mois écoulé.

« J'étais venu lui dire... Enfin, j'imagine que tu feras l'affaire. Si jamais ton petit frère s'attire des bricoles du genre inhabituel, envoie-le là-bas, tu veux ? »

Le papier que Tadashi avait reçu était légèrement roussi sur les bords, arborant une belle tache d'huile, et dessus était écrit d'une main assez brouillonne : _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Colline des Sang-Mêlés, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954_.

« Et je le recommande à qui ? » avait voulu savoir le garçon tandis que l'étranger faisait mine de partir.

« Dis juste que c'est de la part d'Héphaïstos » avait lancé l'inconnu par-dessus son épaule avant de passer par la porte.

Tadahi n'avait pas soufflé un mot de la rencontre à Tante Cass, mais il avait été faire ses recherches sur le nom Héphaïstos.

Au début, il avait cru que c'était juste un pseudonyme. Avant de se rappeler les yeux de l'intrus, et le doute avait pris racine dans son esprit.

Le doute n'avait fait que pousser alors que Hiro grandissait et prouvait maintes et maintes fois combien il était intelligent, presque trop pour un humain normal. La facilité avec laquelle il résolvait les problèmes qu'on lui soumettait, sa créativité incessante, l'aisance avec laquelle il manipulait des mécanismes pour en faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait...

Tadashi n'avait jamais jeté le papier avec l'adresse. Il espérait juste ne jamais avoir à le ressortir.


End file.
